1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a positively chargeable two-component developer, an image forming method, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses using an electrophotographic device are utilized as an output unit of a computer. These image forming apparatuses are recently required to run at high speed. Accordingly, toners for image formation are also required to have a performance suited for high-speed printing.
As a toner fixing method, a heat roll method in which a toner is heated directly with a roller, an oven fixing method, or an optical fixing method (flash fixing method) in which an image is fixed by exposure to light or exposure to far infrared rays is employed commonly. Of these, the optical fixing method has advantages that since the toner can be fixed without contact with a transfer-receiving material (a record-receiving material), this method does not cause rolling of paper after fixing, does not cause offset, enables ultra-high speed printing, and facilitates fixing of the toner on stickers or post cards. Particularly, an ultra-high speed image forming apparatus tends to be equipped with an optical fixing unit.